NPCs
Golly Tallhatt Location: Arcane Bazaar Genderfluid Gnome Merch'''ant of the Fairy Dragon's Cage. Makeup on point, beard lined up perfectly, pointy hat. '''Clint Medlock Location: Mauna Kea (The Jailhouse) A human male guard that was overseeing the prisoners in the jail. Seems like a reasonable dude, mostly a "i'm just doing my job" type, but isn't a bad guy. Ritual Location: Mauna Kea (The Temple) The mortician Tiefling of the Polytheistic Temple of Mauna Kea. He lives and operates out of the basement of the temple, preparing bodies for their burials or burnings or whatever sacred burial rights that the dead may need. He has an office, and polished horns. Goth energy. Baxus Longspear Location: Mauna Kea Leader of the guard, a Dwarf who can hold his alcohol. Great guy, everybody loves him, usually can be found at the Crystal Saloon buying a round for everyone. Holly Sparrowfeather Location: Mauna Kea Leader of the Hawks. No-nonsense, shakes hands, vows to catch criminals and assist those in pursuit of criminals. Tough as bricks, smaller half-elf woman. Snaggletooth Location: Mauna Kea Lizardfolk male, representative of the Lizardfolk in Mauna Kea to make sure their rights are maintained and respected. Vladska Mercer Location: Mauna Kea (The Arcane Bazaar) Probably a vampire, owner of Vladska's Oddities and Finds. Sells weird items, such as a self-fanning scarf, candles that can be lit underwater, etc. Flirty, pointy nails, loves kids. Crusher the Unassailable Location: Mauna Kea Half-Orc barkeep. Seems to like animals. Very helpful when adventurer's have questions. Ask about her "Crusher's Crusher Special" drink - it's a doozy. Bobbo Bobbo Location: Mauna Kea (The Crystal Saloon) Halfling that owns The Crystal Saloon. Seems to be about his business, taking inventory, a very hands-on bossman. Old Man Grizzer Location: Southern Woods Race: Halfling A Halfling Elderly Man who lives in a hut in the woods and yells at the birds. He’s quite an interesting character and claims that fairies have messed with his mind, and cursed him to have fungus grow between his toes! He’ll invite you into his hut, but don’t eat his food. It’s terrible. Queen Tatiana Location: Seelie Court Race: Ancient King Maab Location: Unseelie Court Race: Ancient Bruumsh Undertooth Location: Eastern Marsh Race: Half-Orc A half-orc Monk who resides himself in this marsh, using this as a place to find true peace within. He’s resorted himself to a vow of silence after being the only survivor of his monk monastery being slaughtered in another region. He’s known for being helpful, coming to those in need who get stuck in the swamp, or lost. Borus Sharkslayer Location: Sometimes Kuhri Island Race: Triton The Emissary of the Tritons, Borus is the most...not awkward around surface dwellers. He can somewhat hold a conversation and understand a bit of their customs and traditions, and maybe bridge the understanding between the Tritons and the Others. Borus is “Sharkslayer” for his ability to slay sharks, and Dire Sharks, and is known by his brethren as one of the strongest of their kind. Brizzikki Location: FeatherHaven, Verticha Range Race: Aarakocra The Elder Shaman of FeatherHaven. Ssiviala of Bahamut Location: Temple of Bahamut Race: Dragonborn A ruthless force for good, Ssiviala is a Silver Dragonborn Sorcerer Cleric who feels a major connection to her deity through her blood and religion. Both fierce in her battle magic, as well as her healing abilities, Ssiviala champions the cause of Bahamut and leads the Order. However, their dwindling numbers is causing her to become insecure in her position as leader, as if she's failing the Order and Bahamut. Akra Goldscale, Chieftain Location: Metallic Dragonborn Clan Race: Gold Dragonborn The Dragonborn Chieftain, Akra's might is rivaled only by her compassion. She can often be seen playing with new hatches and younglings, instilling in them good morals passed down from Bahamut. The Chieftain is seen as an emissary of Bahamut, who gives the most strength to whoever he chooses to lead. That being said, Goldscale has very much earned her place as Chieftain through several Deathmatches. She is challenged at least once every few months, and has slaughtered her brethren to maintain her place as lead. In the Domain of Dragons, death is an honor, and she feels no regret fighting for her title. Zealot, Kriv Icefang Location: Dragonborn Domain Race: White Dragonborn A white dragonborn and powerful Necromancer, Kriv Icefang, otherwise known as Zealot, is a loner among the Dragonborn Domain. He has murdered many Dragonborn of any color, draining them of their blood and bathing himself in it, adorning his pure-white scales with the bloody vestige of the slain. He believes this gives him power, that the blood enhances his magical ability. Which it may - and it explains why he has yet to be stopped. He employs kobolds and other creatures to fight for him, and is held up in his own icy dungeon within the mountains. Torr Borrythis, Chieftain Location: Chromatic Dragonborn Clan Race: Blue Dragonborn A blue Dragonborn and malicious leader of the Prime Scales, he is ruthless and lacks mercy. His clan lives in fear under his rule, believing him to have been set there by Tiamat to rule due to his strength of will and mighty breath of lightning. He will often take groups of Prime Scales to go and hunt down Metallic Scales who leave their domain, murdering them and then sending their head as a message back to the Metallic Scale Domain. Alliss Rose Location: Troth Race: Wood Elf A female Wood Elf Fighter, she trains the guards here in Troth. She's very stern and doesn't allow for excuses when people make mistakes. Brutus Thunderhammer Location: Troth Race: Goliath The General of VVK's Soldiers and Armed Forces, Brutus trains his army in Legion-style. He tries to make his soldiers almost lose their sense of individuality, becoming more of a collective unit than anything. His soldiers are at the ready to be deployed against any larger threats against the settlements of VVK, such as invading forces from the outside, the north, the sea, or other planes. Mohn Farrah Location: Uljar Race: Human The proprietor of the Pine Wood Inn & Bar. He isn't seen often, but runs a place that is cold to Natives but warm to all others. Miss Van-Ji Silver Location: Uljar Race: Human Owner of Silver & Iron & Friends. Miss Van-Ji Silver opened this smithery years ago (with her ex-wife Miss Leela Iron, who is dead now) to create silver and iron weapons just in case adventurers needed some prime resources against the Fey and the Shadowkin. If you want, she can either sell you what she has, or she can enhance your weapon with silver or iron to make it more effective against their kind. She may get criticism for the implications behind creating weapons against fey and shadowkin, but she just feels business is business, and she has to put food on her table somehow! Sir Dante Hallows Location: Uljar Race: Human Leader of the League of Iron and Silver, this "Purist" is a powerful human who runs the illegal militia against the Feyfolk and Shadowkin, and all "Lesser Races." Dante hates Lesser Races and is known for spitting on the "filth" that aren't human, high elves or dwarves. His sole purpose in life is to try and purify VVK of all races other than the Higher Races. Dante is an unpleasant man who jokes in spite of others and has very little compassion, even for his own men and women if they make a mistake. Maylyn, Priestess of Waves Location: Uljar Race: Triton The Temple Priestess (and Tempest Cleric), a female Triton, who not only protects the temple but welcomes all those who have come across the sea, believing that Deep Sashelas believed them worthy of surviving the sea for a greater purpose in the future. Many people deface her temple, but she believes that they do so out of fear and does not do anything to rebuke them. Being a Triton and a "native" race, she faces discrimination but feels it's her duty to maintain her place in Uljar. Leeonn Songbirdio Location: Noachi Race: Eladrin (Changes seasons) A famous bard in the town who is of the College of Glamour, he is somewhat of a local celebrity. Being an Eladrin, he sometimes advocates on behalf of Natives. He loves to play festivals and is usually the main act, his enchanting songs bringing him renown and adoration. Lala Delakor Location: Oposs Race: Human Vampire The Vampire who leads the Lurchers, a cunning and menacing ruler whose immortality allows her to lead with much wisdom. Don't cross her or you'll either die, or be turned into her undead slave. Dirk Fangman Location: Oposs Race: Halfling Werewolf The Werewolf leader of the Shadowkin Organzation, he's a politician werewolf man that tries to make the perception of Shadowkin better than what it is. Pebble Brewston Location: Village of Gnomes Race: Gnome The Chief of the Village of Gnomes. He hates Outsiders more than anyone, and will force any Outsiders to leave the Village. However his wife, Peblina Brewston, is a little more forgiving and has almost as much power as he does in the village. Claws Location: Shifter Clan Race: Bear Shifter A Shifter with the Bear Totem, he is the Chief of the Shifter Clan. A stubborn and brass individual, Claws would rather die than give in to demands. He leads the Clan with authority and no one questions his leadership because he has never led them astray. To go against Claws is to go against the Clan. Mongoose Location: Shifter Clan Race: Mongoose Shifters A Wildhunt Shifter, Mongoose is the "Witch Doctor" of the Clan. She comes up with remedies, antidotes, and more to fight off infection, poison, and any other sickness and disease that comes her way. She is revered as an elder of the clan, a spiritual wisdom guru, and almost has as much power as the Chief. To have her on your side is a powerful honor to have in the Clan. Category:NPCs